The Bonds of Brotherhood-A Ghostbusters story
by leahrainbow2003
Summary: Peter and Egon get into a fight, and Peter insults Egon badly. Egon runs out of the firehall to cool down only to disappear. The guys find out he's been abducted. But Peter is most affected as he is worried he'll never be able to apologize. Will the guys find Egon in time and will he and Peter make up? Or will Egon never be seen again?
1. The Fight

Chapter 1-The Fight

It was another day in New York. Well, it wouldn't be for long. At the Ghostbusters' headquarters, everything was the same. Janine Melnitz was typing a report at her desk, Winston Zeddemore was working on Ecto-1, Dr. Ray Stantz and his girlfriend Jenny Moran were tutoring the 101 students, Dr. Egon Spengler was adjusting some settings on the proton packs, and Dr. Peter Venkman was having another "over the phone" argument with Peck. Yeah, it was normal.

"Well, excuse me Peck!" Peter snapped. "How was I supposed to know that the park bench was gonna run away as a result of the mood slime!"

Peck yelled something in response. Peter just rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Peter's attitude came in handy, but other times, it didn't.

"Ya finished?" Peter asked. "Well that's rude!"

Peter had had enough. He hung up.

"Peter, arguing over the phone is not gonna help anything." said Janine.

"Yeah, I agree." said Kylie Griffin, who was walking down the stairs with Ray and Jenny.

"You should be lucky he hasn't done anything bad to us yet." said Winston.

"Maybe, but having him as our 'boss' wasn't the mayor's best idea." Peter replied.

"Yeah, but still." said Ray.

All of a sudden, an annoyed shout came from upstairs.

"PETER!" a voice exclaimed angrily.

"Uh oh." Ray and Winston said. They was only one person who yelled like that when mad. Egon.

"Peter, what did you do this time?" Janine asked. Peter knew better than to prank Egon. Egon did not like being pranked at all, and whenever Peter did prank Egon, he was the first to feel Egon's wrath. And it was not pretty.

Egon then came storming down the stairs with the remains of a creme pie in his face and dark purplish-brown hair. Whipped cream was dripping down his face and on to his jumpsuit. The only things that stood out were his icy blue eyes behind his glasses that were narrowed and had a murderous look.

"Peter, did you do this?" Egon asked in an angry voice.

"No..." Peter said not looking in Egon's piercing eyes.

"What happened man?" Winston asked.

"I was upstairs working on the settings for the proton packs, and I remembered that I had left a tool in another room. As I was walking over there, I stepped on something and outta nowhere, a creme pie came sailing in the air and hit me in the face. I'm now thinking that someone, who shall remain nameless," Egon said while looking at Peter, "put the tool in the other room, and that thing I stepped on was the trigger, and now I smell like whipped cream."

"Peter, did you do this." Ray asked.

"No..." Peter replied. "Maybe... Yes..."

"Peter, we've been over this a million times." Janine said. "We've talked about you pulling pranks in the firehall."

"And Peter, why would you do this?" Egon asked, "You know I hate being pranked."

"Well, I'm sorry." Peter said while rolling his eyes, "Maybe you should be more careful next time."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't prank people all the time." Egon said annoyed, "Not everyone likes being pranked."

"Well, not everyone is a brainiac like you." Peter shot back.

Ray and Winston looked at each other nervously. Fights between Egon and Peter could get ugly. Just then, Egon and Peter started yelling at each other.

"Oh like it was my fault!" Peter yelled. "You always take thing so seriously.!"

"Like that's my fault!" Egon shot back. "I honestly don't know why you tease me and mess with me so much.!"

"Because you're no fun!" Peter replied. "Number one: you take things so seriously. Number two: you almost never smile. Number-"

"It's not my fault!" Egon interrupted. "At least I don't run my mouth off. And I don't complain about everything."

"At least I wasn't disowned by my own family like you!" Peter yelled.

Ray, Winston, Janine, Kylie, and Jenny gasped. That was very personal. And it was sadly true. Egon had been disowned by his own family when he decided to go into the paranormal. Besides, Egon had never been close with his family, his father was always hitting him, his mother wasn't always there to defend him, his siblings never talked to him, and no one ever cared about him. After being disowned, Egon was more alone then ever. He wasn't sure if he'd ever find a family. Until he met Peter and Ray.

A look of hurt fluttered across Egon's face for a second. He felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. He felt like he was gonna cry. He then ran past Peter and out one of the back doors.

Peter had realized what he had said and went after Egon. "Egon, I'm sorry!" Peter called, "I didn't mean to say that." But Egon was already gone. The others all stood in shock.

"Peter." Ray said, "You literally said that?"

"I didn't mean to!" Peter exclaimed. "I have to go find him!"

"Peter, he's obviously upset right now." Winston said, "Give him some time to calm down. He'll come back and you two can apologize."

Peter then walked up to the roof to clear his head. He couldn't believe he had said something like that. When Egon had told him about his past, Peter almost cried. He couldn't believe that Egon had been disowned just because he wanted to go into the paranormal. Peter and Ray took Egon in and they said that he was part of their family now, and they would never disown him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Egon was walking behind buildings in the alleyways. He felt hurt at what Peter said. It brought back bad memories of his past.

 _"He didn't mean it."_ Egon said in his head. _"He was just irritated. Like I was. He would never mean to hurt me."_

After a while, Egon was ready to go apologize. He quickly called Ray telling him he was coming back and was ready to apologize to Peter. But then as Egon walked through the alley behind the firehall, he heard a voice.

"Don't even think about calling for help. Your friends won't be able to hear you."

Egon turned his head, and then someone put a cloth over his mouth, muffling his calls for help. He then felt some grab him, but Egon was pretty strong and began fighting back. His glasses were then knocked off his face, and his vision blurred, but Egon continued to struggle.

"Man, this bastard's strong!" a deep voice said.

A second pair of arms grabbed Egon to keep him from struggling.

That's when Egon realized that there was a gas on the cloth. He began to get dizzy, and then everything went black.

* * *

In the firehall, Ray was getting worried. It had been 2 hours since Egon had called, and he still hadn't shown up. Ray kept calling Egon's cell phone, but he didn't respond.

"Has he called back yet?" Winston asked.

"No." Ray replied, "I'm getting worried."

"Yeah, me too Doc." Kylie said.

Peter then went to go take out the garbage. He went out the back door to the garbage cans. But then all of a sudden, something caught his eye. Something reflective. He noticed it was coming from the alley ahead of him. Peter then walked over to see what it was. It was a pair of men's glasses. Peter knew who's glasses they were.

 _"Huh."_ Peter thought to himself, _"That's weird. Why are Egon's glasses over here?"  
_  
He then noticed phone a few feet away. He picked it up. It was Egon's cell phone because missed calls from Ray were on it.

 _"Why are Egon's glasses and phone here?"_ Peter asked himself. The a sudden through struck him.

"Oh no." Peter said to himself, realizing what might've happened. He quickly ran back into the firehall.

"Guys!" Peter yelled.

Ray, Winston, Jenny, and Kylie all ran downstairs. Janine was at her desk, and she quickly got up to meet Peter.

"Dr. Venkman, what's wrong?" Kylie asked.

"I was out in the back, and something caught my eye." Peter said, "So I went over to see what it was. Look what I found."

Peter held out his hand.

"Those are Egon's glasses and cell phone." said Ray, "Did you see him?"

"No." Peter replied, "Also, it looked like there had been signs of a struggle. I think I know what happened to Egon."

Ray, Winston, and Janine's eyes all widened as they looked at each other nervously.

"Guys..." Peter said worried, "I think Egon's been abducted..."

To be continued...


	2. Torture and Guilt

Chapter 2-Torture and Guilt

"WHAT?!" Janine yelled.

"What do you mean abducted man?!" Winston exclaimed.

"I mean that someone grabbed Egon, probably knocked him out, and took him somewhere." Peter said.

"Oh God. This is bad." Ray said, "Like really bad!"

"There's a security camera in that alleyway." Peter said, "Maybe it captured what happened."

"C'mon." Winston said, "Let's go to the police station and see what we can find."

"Hey Jenny, could you call Mel Ortiz please?" Ray asked, "We could use a federal agent."

"On it Ray." Jenny replied.

The guys and Janine quickly got into Ecto-1, while Kylie and Jenny volunteered to stay at the firehall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Egon was slowly regaining consciousness. He knew he didn't have his glasses, which made it hard to see. He was in a small, dark room with one lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. He tried moving, but his arms and legs were tied to a chair. A tall, burly man stood by the door and was looking at him. Egon glared at him. The guys told him he had a good death glare when he was mad.

The guard started to look a little scared. Even without his glasses, Egon had a good glare. The guard quickly got up an went out of the room. Egon could hear voices, but one of them sounded strangely familiar.

"He's awake." the guard said.

"Well why are you out hear?!" a voice snapped.

"He scares me with those icy blue eyes of his." the guard responded.

"Well, I don't care if he scares you. Just get in there." the voice demanded.

The guard then walked back in the room. Then another figure walked in and stepped into the light. Egon couldn't see very well, but he knew at once who it was. It was none other than the chief of PCOC, and the person the Ghostbusters hated the most: Walter Peck.

"Peck." Egon growled.

"Hello Dr. Spengler." Peck said.

"What do you want?" Egon asked in a growly voice.

"Before you ask, I don't want to shut down the containment unit. I wanted you specifically for a reason." Peck replied.

"Which is.." Egon said.

"I may hate Venkman a lot because he's a smart-ass. But I hate you the most. Why? Because you tried to kill me once. And sometimes eye me like you want to murder me." Peck said. "So I thought it would be nice to talk to you without your friends knowing where you are." Egon wasn't looking at Peck, so Peck was about to lift Egon's chin in order to make him look at him. But when Peck got too close, Egon quickly bit Peck hard on his hand.

"OWWW!" Peck exclaimed pulling his hand away. Egon had left deep bite marks on his hand. Peck then punched Egon hard in the face. Egon fell backwards, his head landing on the cold hard floor.

"That should teach you not to bite people on the hand." Peck said. He then began to punch Egon without mercy. Egon did his best to not show any pain, and even after 20 minutes, he didn't scream, or wince, or even groan in pain. Peck wanted to see Egon in pain, but he was still smiling, revealing his true self: a cruel, cold, merciless man. After he stopped punching Egon, he cut him out of the chair and kicked Egon all over his body. Egon bit Peck a couple more times. When Peck finally stopped, he chained Egon and left him in a corner.

 _"Guys.."_ Egon said in his head, " _Please help. And Peter, I'm sorry."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station, the guys were telling an officer that Egon had gone for a walk after getting into a fight with Peter, and then vanished. Winston also told the officer that Peter had found Egon's phone and glasses, which meant that Egon had been abducted.

"Ok, we looked at the footage, but we couldn't get a good look at how it was though." the officer said. "But we'll try to clean up the footage."

"Thank you." Janine said, "Please, bring our friend home."

"We will Ms." the officer said.

The guys quickly headed back to the firehall. That night, Peter couldn't sleep. He got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized something.

It was HIS fault that Egon was missing. If he hadn't said that hurtful comment, Egon wouldn't be in what awful place he was in. And he shouldn't have set that prank. Peter felt and saw guilt. He became more worried than before. If he never saw Egon again, he would never forgive himself.

 _"What have I done?"_ Peter asked himself while looking at his reflection, _"What have I done?"_

To be continued...


	3. Fighting Back

Chapter 3-Fighting Back

Egon was completely exhausted when Peck walked back in. Egon had not slept the entire night as Peck would just dump a bucket of ice water on him. He also hurt everywhere, but he didn't show any pain. Egon also continued to bite Peck on the hand if he got too close. But by doing that, Peck would punch him or kick him. Egon was also still cold and his clothes were still wet after the last time he got dunked with ice water, which was around two in the morning.

"How have you been throughout the night?" Peck asked. He kicked Egon to make sure he was awake. "I'm surprised at how you're dealing with all this pain." Peck moved his hand, which was now covered in bite marks, closer to Egon. But Egon bit Peck on the hand again.

"I thought I told you it wasn't nice to bite people. And it's not normal." said Peck. He then grabbed Egon by his hair and dragged him to a tube full of ice water. Peck tried to dunk Egon's head, but Egon was strong. He put his hands on the edge and resisted Peck pushing down on his head.

"Man, you're stronger than you look." said Peck. He motioned for the guard to come over. The started pushing down on Egon's head too. But then, Egon used his leg and kicked the guard hard. The guard let go of him, and then Egon kicked Peck as well. Peck let go of his hair.

"Like you said, I'm stronger then I look, Dickless." Egon snapped.

Then, out of rage, Peck grabbed Egon's head again, and slammed him into the floor. Everything around Egon went black.

* * *

Meanwhile at the firehall, the guys hadn't really slept. They were all worried about Egon. But Peter was especially worried. Peter the walked in for breakfast, but Ray and Winston took note of his appearance. Peter had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale, and his hair was unkempt.

"Hey Pete you ok?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Z." Peter replied.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Ray." said Peter.

Just then Janine walked upstairs. "Hey guys, any word from the police?" she asked.

"No." Ray replied.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Janine said.

"Nor did we." Winston said.

Peter, you don't look good. Are you sure you're ok?" Janine asked.

"I'm fine Janine."Peter said sounding a little irritated. He then got up and walked out.

"Is Dr. Venkman ok?" Kylie asked.

"We don't know." Ray said, "Seems like he's more affected than all of us based on his appearance."

"I'm not a psychologist," Winston said, "but it looks like he might feel guilty for Egon's disappearance."

"Makes sense." Janine said, "He might be worried that he'll never be able to apologize."

"Should we tell Peck?" Kylie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Ray." Jenny said, "The mayor told me he hadn't seen Peck in a few days, and the staff at PCOC has said that they haven't seen Peck either."

"Uh oh." Ray said, his eyes widening with worry, "Why do I get the bad feeling that-"

"Ray, don't go there." Winston said.

"What? You don't think that Peck abducted Egon. Do you?" Janine asked in a shaky voice.

"If we're right Janine, Egon could be in more danger than he already is." said Ray.

Peter was secretly listening. He gasped and was more worried than ever. He quickly ran up to the roof and began to cry. He had put his best friend in danger. And now, he was probably never gonna be able to apologize.

 _"Egon, wherever you are, I'm sorry."_ Peter said in his mind. _"Please be okay."  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, Egon felt ice cold water being thrown on him. He had a massive headache and was now shivering.

"That should keep you awake." Peck said.

"You bastard." Egon snarled, "When my friends find you, they're gonna put you into the containment unit where you belong."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. They probably don't care. Especially Dr. Venkman." Peck taunted.

Egon wasn't sure how Peck found out about his fight with Peter, but his head hurt too much for him to figure anything out.

"You know it's not nice to not look at people when they talk to you." Peck said as he moved his hand closer to Egon. But again, Egon bit him.

"OWWWW!" Peck exclaimed. He then punched Egon hard in the face again. "It seems you haven't learned your lesson. Maybe this will teach you."

The guard came over with a crowbar in his hands. Peck then put a roll of duct tape over Egon's mouth and began to hit him with the crowbar. Hard. Peck was hoping Egon would scream. or wince, or groan, but Egon remained silent. Sure, being hit with a crowbar hurt like hell, but he was not going to give Peck the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

After a while, Peck stopped. He then stormed out. Egon was in so much pain he could barely think, but he had high hopes that the guys would come for him. Even Peter. Egon knew that Peter would come looking for him, even though they got into a fight.

 _"Guys. Please help."_ Egon said in his mind. He knew that if he didn't get out of here, he could die.

To be continued...


	4. A Suspect

Chapter 4-A Suspect

The Ghostbusters went to the police and told them that they think that Egon had been abducted by Walter Peck. They then tell the police that they hadn't always had the best relationship with Peck, and that Egon tried to strangle him a long time ago.

"Ok, we'll try to find him, but it might take a bit to find where he went." the officer said.

"Thanks." Winston said, "If there's a lead, call us."

The three men then walked back to Ecto-1 and drove to the firehall. Peter had not said a word at all. It was unlike him to be so quiet. That was a normal trait of Egon's, as he didn't talk a whole lot. To Ray and Winston, Peter not running his mouth off was not normal.

"Hey Pete, are you sure you're ok?" Winston asked with concern.

"Yeah, why?" Peter asked a little snippy.

"Well, you haven't said a word at all, and that's not like you." said Ray.

"Well, I'm fine Ray!" Peter snapped, "Just because I'm not talking doesn't mean you should be worried!"

"Peter." said Winston, "we're just-"

"Concerned? Worried? Yeah, I know! It's not that big of a deal!" Peter snapped.

"Ok, ok, just calm down." Ray said.

When the guys pulled into the firehall, Peter immediately got out and went upstairs to the roof. Kylie saw Peter's behavior and was worried.

"Is Dr. Venkman ok?" Kylie asked.

"Don't know." Ray said, "We asked him, and he snapped at us a little bit."

"Not to mention, he didn't say a word at the station." said Winston.

"That's unusual." said Jenny, "Maybe's he's worried about Egon."

"And that's why I'm here to help." said a female voice.

Standing in the doorway was Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. She was the FBI liaison and investigated hauntings across the United States.

"Hey Mel." Ray said.

"Hey Dr. Stantz. Jenny called me about Dr. Spengler." Mel said, "So what happened?"

"Well, Peter pulled a prank on Egon, and he was not to happy about it." Janine said, "Then they started yelling at each other, then Peter said something personal to Egon, which he took pretty hard. Egon then ran out of the firehall to cool down."

"Then he called me saying he was coming back to the firehall, but after 2 hours, he didn't come back." said Ray. "Peter then went out back and found Egon's glasses and phone in an alleyway. We think Peck abducted Egon."

"Why?" Mel asked.

"We don't know." said Winston.

Meanwhile, Peter was upstairs. He heard everything the guys told Mel and he felt worse than ever. He than went into the bedroom and took a photo out of his nightstand drawer. It was a photo of him and Egon in college. Peter looked at the photo, remembering that day. He then bursted out crying. He was worried that he would never be able to see his best friend/brother ever again.

 _"Egon, please be ok."_ Peter thought to himself, _"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you."_

But Peter had no idea of the torture Egon was going through.

* * *

Meanwhile, Egon felt someone kick him. He then opened his eyes to see Peck standing over him.

"I thought I told you you couldn't sleep." Peck said while kicking Egon again, "Maybe you're not as smart as you think."

That made Egon mad. He did not like being insulted about his knowledge. He then kicked Peck in the crotch and bit his hand again.

"Ha. Who's smart now Dickless?" Egon taunted.

Peck then glared at Egon. "Since you strangling people so much, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine."

Peck then grabbed Egon by his neck and started to choke him. Egon tried breaking free, but he was weak and was already in enough pain. Peck tried to lift Egon up off the ground completely, but it was hard due to Egon's height. Peck then dropped him and grabbed Egon's hair and slammed him into the ground again.

* * *

The next morning, the guys woke up for breakfast, but Peter had had enough waiting around for the police to find Egon.

The guys, Janine, Jenny, Kylie, and Mel were all talking about how to find Egon when Peter snapped.

"That's it!" Peter exclaimed, "I can't take this anymore!"

"What is it Peter?" Mel asked.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for the police to find Egon!" Peter replied, "I'm gonna go find him."

"Peter, it's dangerous." Janine said.

"I don't care!" Peter exclaimed, "Egon's my brother and brothers never leave each other behind."

"Hold on, Pete." Winston said, "You are not searching alone. Ray and I are coming."

"Yeah Venkman." Ray said, "Egon's our brother too."

The 3 Ghostbusters then hopped into Ecto-1 and began the long search for Egon.

To be continued...


	5. A Location

Chapter 5-A Location

It had been a week since Egon had disappeared, and Peter, Ray, and Winston were searching nonstop for him. They had gotten a few calls while they were out searching for their missing friend. But searching nonstop for Egon was starting to take a toll on the three distraught Ghostbusters. They had not eaten, slept, changed clothes, or showered. They had done nothing but look for Egon. They had gone to every abandoned place in the city they could think of, but no Egon.

The guys had just gotten back after 3 hours of searching, and Janine noticed their appearance. They were pale, and had really dark circles under their eyes. They each had a stubble on their chins from not shaving, and their clothes were wrinkled and had not been changed.

"You guys look terrible." said Janine.

"We know." Winston said with a yawn.

"Anything?" Jenny asked.

"No." Ray replied, "But we're going back out in a few minutes."

"Oh no Ray." Jenny said, "You guys are not going back out after you've gotten some rest."

"Jenny's right guys." Janine said, "You guys have not eaten, slept, showered or anything. I'm surprised you guys are still standing."

"No time for rest Jenny." said Peter, "We need to find Egon."

"But it's not going to help Egon if all three of you die from exhaustion. You guys need some rest." said Mel, who had been helping out at the firehall.

"But Egon-" Ray started.

"Ray, we know you're all worried about Egon, we know. But you guys are a mess." Jenny said, "We just don't want you guys to get sick or hurt. Just try to sleep for a few hours. I don't think Egon would want y'all to die while y'all are looking for him."

"Ok, we'll go rest. But not for too long." said Winston.

"It probably wouldn't hurt if you showered and changed your clothes. And after you guys get some rest, try to eat something. Y'all probably haven't eaten in a week." said Mel.

"Ok, we'll get cleaned up and rest for a bit." Peter said.

"Thank you." Janine said.

Peter, Ray, and Winston headed upstairs and took showers. They all felt better after a nice, hot shower. They then changed into some comfier clothes and all passed out on their beds. Peter didn't think he was that tired, but the moment his head hit his pillow, he passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Egon himself had not gotten any sleep at all. He had also lost track of time during his captivity. He still had high hopes of being rescued. He knew the guys cared about him and were searching for him, they were probably having trouble finding him. And like the guys, Egon had not eaten in a week. He was beginning to lose weight, which was a problem because he was already lanky in build. And he had gotten very little water.

"I'd stop hoping to be rescued if I were you." Peck said as he kicked Egon to make sure he was awake, "Your so-called friends, especially Dr. Venkman, probably replaced you and forgot about you. They don't care."

"You're wrong you son of a bitch." Egon snarled. He had not lost the will to live and fight back. By now, both of Peck's hands and wrists were covered in deep bite marks. "When my friends find me, they will kill you and put you in the containment unit where you belong. And we'll find ways to torture you."

Peck responded by grabbing the roll of duct tape and taping Egon's mouth shut. He then grabbed the crowbar and began to whack Egon with again. Peck had wanted to hear Egon in pain, but Egon didn't scream, wince, or groan in pain. He kept quiet.

"I'm surprised you're enduring this. You're more emotionally steeled than I thought." Peck remarked as he kept whacking Egon.

After a while, Peck stopped and threw a bucket of ice water on Egon again. Egon had had enough, so he kicked Peck hard. Peck stumbled back into a tub of ice water.

"Ha. How'd you like that?" Egon asked with a sly smile.

Peck then got up and pulled a knife from his coat. "I wouldn't do that again Dr. Spengler." he said threateningly while hovering the point of the knife above Egon's heart. "Unless you want me to kill you before your friends find you. Or if they care."

"They do care you bastard." Egon snarled. Peck then grabbed a syringe full of an unknown substance and stabbed it straight into Egon's heart. He felt dizzy, and he blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile after a few hours, Peter, Ray, and Winston woke up. They all looked better after a few hours of sleep. Janine had ordered Chinese takeout for them so they could at least eat.

"You guys look a lot better." Jenny said. She then went up and kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Yeah, and we feel better knowing that y'all got some sleep." Janine said.

"We got some food for y'all. Y'all need to eat something" Mel said.

"Thanks." Winston said.

"Yeah. I am a little hungry." said Ray.

Peter didn't say anything as he sat down. Despite not eating for a week, the guys ate slowly. They were just anxious to get back out there and find Egon.

"Ok, let's go find Egon." Peter said.

"No Peter. You guys need to rest a little bit more." said Mel.

"But, I need to find Egon." Peter said, "I don't know what we'd do without him."

"I know Peter, but you're still exhausted. You need to rest a little more." Janine said.

"Yeah man. I'm still a little tired myself." said Winston.

"Me too." Ray added.

"Ok, I guess I could use a little more sleep too." Peter said.

"Go get some more rest. We'll call y'all if there's an update, and if there are any calls, Kylie, Mel, and I can take care of them." said Jenny.

"Thanks." said Ray as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

Peter, Ray, and Winston went back into the bedroom and laid down. Winston and Ray fell asleep, while Peter stayed awake. He had just closed his eyes when he thought about a particular building he and the guys had passed when they were looking for Egon. Peter was then struck with realization. That was it! That was the building where Egon might be. Peter just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

"Guys! Guys!" Peter exclaimed as he shook Ray and Winston awake.

"What is it Peter?" Winston asked in an irritated voice.

"I think I know where Egon is!" Peter exclaimed.

To be continued...


	6. Sorrow and Rage

Peter quickly told Ray and Winston about his suspicions about the old, abandoned Wolf's department store near one of the warehouse they checked. He said that he kept thinking about it and is certain that maybe where Egon is.

Ray's eyes widened with worry and fear, "If you're right and Egon's been held there for so long..." he trailed off while looking at Winston, who was also filled with worry, "Let's just hope we're not too late!"

"Let's tell the police cause Egon's not going to be alone." said Winston.

The boys quickly raced downstairs and told Janine, Kylie, Jenny, and Mel that they think they knew where Egon was. Janine persisted on coming, and the guys knew better then to argue with her.

"I'm so worried." Janine said, "What if Egon's already-"

"Please don't go there Janine." Ray said, "Let's hope not."

"Yeah, cause Egon's been held captive for a week. Who knows how bad he's hurt." said Winston.

Peter was getting more worried than ever. If Egon was already dead, he would never forgive himself. He was the reason Peck probably had Egon in the first place. Peter was hoping that Egon was still alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peck walked back in and kicked Egon awake. Egon still hadn't given up hope, but he was getting weaker and weaker. Peck had given a few more syringes full of something, and Egon guessed it might be some kind of poison.

"I see your friends found out where you were, but they'll be too late." Peck smirked as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Egon's head.

All of a sudden, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine barged in. The guys had brought the proton packs just in case.

"I see y'all found out where I had taken your precious friend, but you're too late!" Peck said as he moved the gun toward Egon's abdomen, and he pulled the trigger. Egon felt the rest of his strength vanish as he fell backwards in a daze.

"NO!" Janine yelled. The guys were in shock. They couldn't believe that Peck had just shot Egon. Peck smirked as he finally got revenge. But the shock turned to anger as Ray and Winston charged at Peck. Peck didn't have time to defend himself as Ray and Winston knocked him to the ground and held him there.

"You bastard!" Ray snarled, "No one hurts my brother."

"Yeah man." Winston said with fury in his eyes. He normally didn't take revenge, but nobody messed with his best friends. "You made a big mistake."

Peter quickly rushed over to Egon. He couldn't believe how bad Egon looked. He was pale, had bruises all over his body, had several cuts, and his left eye was swollen. And even worse was he had a bleeding bullet wound in his stomach.

Peter lifted Egon up into his arms and cradled him. Peter couldn't believe how much Egon was shivering. Egon's glazed over and unfocused eyes looked at Peter. He was relieved to see him again. "Pe..ter.." he said weakly as he buried his head in Peter's chest.

"Hey, shhh, shhhh..." Peter said as he gently ran his hand through Egon's hair to comfort him and calm him down. Peter held his best friend tightly and close to him. All the tension from their fight ceased. Peter then looked down and saw the bullet wound. He quickly put his hand over it to stem the bleeding.

"It's ok Spengs." Peter said in comforting voice, "I'm here for you. Peck's not gonna hurt you anymore."

Ray, Winston, and Janine had tied up Peck and they came over to comfort their injured and scared friend.

"He doesn't look good." Ray said as he rubbed Egon's shoulder.

"He's shaking so much." Janine said as she put her hand on Egon's arm.

"Try to keep him warm. He's in shock." Winston said.

Peter held Egon tight, not wanting to let him go. A few tears ran down Peter's face. Egon wasn't shaking as much as he had been. He faintly smiled, happy to be in the arms of his best friend/brother. Paramedics and police officers came down into the room. The officers handcuffed Peck and his henchmen, while the paramedics and the guys snapped the metallic shackles from Egon's wrists and ankles. Peter didn't want the paramedics to take Egon out of his arms, but he reluctantly let go. The paramedics put an oxygen mask over Egon's mouth and nose and loaded him onto a gurney and got him out.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Peter, Ray, and Winston watched as the paramedics loaded Egon into the ambulance and took him to the hospital. They were haunted, but when they saw the police officers with Peck, anger boiled inside them. They decided to take revenge.

"Excuse me Officer? Can we talk to Peck for a second?" Peter asked.

"Sure." the officer replied.

Ray and Winston charged at Peck and pinned him up against a car. Peter then walked up with rage burning in his eyes. Ray and Winston also had rage burning in their eyes. That was not normal in Winston, but he was beyond mad.

"Listen you son of a bitch." Peter snarled, his eyes erupting in flames, "I don't want to see you anywhere, ANYWHERE, near my friends again. Or the next place you're going is the containment unit."

Peck was beyond terrified. He never knew Peter could be so scary. And Ray and Winston.

"Yeah man." Winston growled, "You mess with one of us, you deal with ALL of us."

"We warned you what would happen if you messed with us, you bastard." Ray snarled. Anger was something you normally wouldn't see in the cheery Ghostbuster, but he was beyond mad. "Now, you're gonna face the consequences."

"In fact, to help you avoid jail time, you're gonna die right now!" Peter yelled.

Ray and Winston held Peck, who was screaming in terror, down while Peter grabbed his proton wand and turned on his pack. The guys could've thought that through, but they were beyond mad. They were filled with hurt and rage, and they just wanted to see Peck suffer.

"Nobody hurts my brother..." Peter growled.

Peter was just about to press the button when a voice yelled.

"NO! DON'T!" It was Janine..

"Why?!" Peter snapped, "This son of a bitch deserves to die."

"Yeah. He abducted Egon and beat him. He doesn't even deserve to be in jail." Ray added.

"We just want to see him die for what he did." said Winston.

"Winston, that's not like you." Janine said.

"I don't care!" Winston exclaimed, "He hurt my friend, and I don't like it when my friends are messed with. Continue Peter."

"With pleasure, Winston.." Peter said.

"Don't!" Janine exclaimed, "Listen, I know you guys are upset about Egon. I know you're worried about Egon, but this isn't how to take revenge. Killing Peck won't make things better. And if you guys kill Peck, you'll be no better then he is."

Peter looked at Peck. He was white with terror, which pleased the him, Ray, and Winston. But Janine was right. Revenge wasn't an option. And killing Peck wouldn't make them better then him.

"Fine..." Peter said reluctantly as he turned off his pack.

"And Peck, for abducting and beating Dr. Spengler, I herby remove you as chief of PCOC." said the mayor as he walked up.

"You can't do that to me!" Peck exclaimed as the police dragged him off.

The police then put Peck in the back of the car and drove him to the station to be interviewed. Meanwhile, Ray called Jenny, Mel, and Kylie about Egon. The guys then got into Ecto-1 and drove to the hospital. But Peter felt horrible. He had put his friend though so much pain, and he was worried his best friend/brother wouldn't survive.

 _"Egon, please survive."_ Peter begged in his mind, _"Please. I'm sorry I put you through all that pain.."  
_  
To be continued...


	7. Feeling Guilty

Chapter 7-Feeling Guilty

The three, distraught Ghostbusters and Janine all drove to the hospital. Jenny, Kylie, and Mel had already up there. They were all worried about Egon and whether he'd live or not. Especially Peter. He had put his friend through so much pain already. And if Egon didn't survive, he'd never forgive himself.

Once at the hospital, Jenny told the guys Egon was up in surgery. They weren't sure how severe his injuries were, but they hoped they weren't severe. They all sat in the waiting room, waiting for an update on Egon. Finally, after 6 long hours, a doctor came up and told them about Egon's condition.

"Excuse me, are you the Ghostbusters? I'm Dr. Bell. Are you associated with Dr. Egon Spengler?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Ray, "How is he? Is...Is he still with us?"

"First of all, yes your friend survived the surgery. But he's in critical condition. Apparently, during the surgery, he went into a coma. There was some internal bleeding we were able to stop, but we found large traces of a poison in his blood. The poison did infect his heart and lungs a bit, but thankfully, we were able to get the poison out of his system and is on medication. He also had a minor skull fracture, bruises all over his body, and is suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, sleep deprivation, broken ribs, and hypothermia. Dr. Spengler also suffered a concussion due to being hit with, maybe a crowbar if I had to guess. And he also suffered a gunshot wound to the stomach. We were thankfully able to remove the bullet, but we won't know if there's any permanent damage until he wakes up."

"When will he wake up?" asked Winston.

"It might not be for several days." Dr. Bell replied.

"Can we see him?" Peter asked.

"Not right now. We want to keep him isolated for the next 12 hours for observation, but y'all can peek in and check on him. But it won't be easy to look at him." said Dr. Bell.

"We'll go peek in on him." Janine said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Bell asked.

"Yes." said Peter.

"Very well." Dr. Bell said. She motioned for them to follow her down the hallway. She then opened the door to a room, and the boys and Janine walked in. They all gasped. Egon was lying in the bed looking pale, bruised, and sickly. He had bruises all over his body. His abdomen was wrapped in bandages. I.V. tubes ran into his arm, giving him medication for his infected heart and lungs. A cardiac monitor was hooked to his chest and was showing his heart was still beating, but in a painfully slow rhythm. And a tube attached to a ventilator ran down Egon's throat to help him breathe.

The guys were in shock. Especially Peter. He couldn't believe what he had done to his best friend. He 'd put him in a coma. Since they weren't allowed in for the next 12 hours, they all went back to the firehall. They were all shook up after what had happened.

Peter's face was stoned and cold. He looked worse then he had in the last week.

"Peter, are you ok?" asked Mel.

"Yeah, why?" Peter snapped.

"Because you don't look good and your attitude..." said Winston.

"Well, I'm sorry for my attitude!" Peter snapped.

"Peter, what's gotten into you?" Ray asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT THIS HAPPENED TO EGON!" Peter yelled.

Peter stood in shock. He hadn't really yelled before.

"Peter, what do you mean?" asked Mel.

"It's my fault Egon was abducted!" Peter exclaimed, "If I hadn't set that prank or said that hurtful comment, Egon wouldn't have been in this mess. I'm the one who put him in a coma with broken bones and poison in his heart and lungs. I'm the one who should've been abducted and beaten, but I'm not. Egon's the one paying for my immaturity. If he doesn't survive, I'll never forgive myself. I hurt my brother even more."

Peter felt tears run down his face, but he didn't care. He decided to let them see him cry.

"Peter, no one said it was your fault." said Ray.

"Yeah man." Winston said, "Peck was probably planning to abduct Egon for months now."

"But I hurt Egon's feelings. Heck, he probably thinks I don't care about him!" said Peter.

"No Peter. He knows you care about him. You held him in your arms and comforted him. You made him feel safe, knowing that he was in your arms. You gave him a sense of security." said Janine.

"Yeah, but I still hurt his feelings!" said Peter.

"A little, but you can apologize. Egon knows that you care about him, simply because you comforted him." Winston said.

Peter sniffed a little and said, "Do you think Egon will forgive?"

"He will." Ray replied, "He still needs you. And me and Winston. And 're a family after all. Peter, you and I took Egon in when he told us about his family. We knew how it felt to be rejected and unwanted. We could tell he wanted a family that cared about him. And we did. And you did too Winston."

"I know. From the moment I walked, I felt like you guys were the friend I'd been searching for. After being an only child my whole life, I finally got three amazing best friends/brothers." Winston said with a smile, "And that's one thing I'm not giving up."

"Peter, Egon will live. He's a fighter." Ray said.

"I hope so." Peter said with a sniffle. Ray and Winston put their arms around him to comfort their distraught friend. At the moment, Peter was happy to be in the company of his BFFs. But he was worried about Egon. He didn't want to lose his friend. Sure, he and Egon were complete opposites and they bickered a lot, but that was normal in friendships. Egon was a person whom he could trust. And who could protect him.

 _"Please Egon."_ Peter begged, _"Don't die. I'm sorry I put you through so much pain. But we need you. I need you..."  
_  
To be continued...


	8. Hospital Visits

Chapter 8-Hospital Visits

After 12 hours, the Ghostbusters headed back to the hospital. Dr. Bell told them they could see Egon, but he was still in critical condition. Ray decided to go first since Peter was still shook up. Egon was still in the same condition he was in before.

"Hey Egon." said Ray, "I'm sorry it took a while to find you. We just had trouble finding out where Peck had taken you. Peter, Winston, and I almost killed him. Who knew Winston could be so murderous. We were just so mad at what he did to you, we thought he deserved to die, which I still think he does. But he'll get what he deserves."

Egon didn't respond back, nor did Ray expect him to. It was hard seeing Egon so beaten down. Ray himself had been no stranger to bullies and neglect his entire life. So were Peter and Egon. Winston had been no stranger to bullies too, but he had had both his parents his entire life. He just never had any siblings or really close friends. Peter had lost his mother as a child and his father was a conman. Ray had lost his parents in a car accident, and his siblings sent him to an aunt to take care of him cause they didn't want to. And Egon had been disowned by his own family, which Ray thought was harsh.

Ray used his hand to brush back a few locks of dark hair that hung down in Egon's face. "Peter actually blames himself for you getting kidnapped. He's taking it pretty hard. He'll visit you, but he's a little shook up right now. But I know that he's not going anywhere without you."

* * *

Sometime later, Winston came in. He was a little shook up as well. Plus, he was still filled with hurt and rage, mostly hurt. He still couldn't believe that he had almost killed someone. Well, he still thought that Peck deserved to die, but he believed that revenge wouldn't make him feel better.

"Hey man." Winston said as he sat down next to his friend. "Sorry it took a week to find you. I can't believe Peck did this to you. To tell you the truth, Peter, Ray, and I spent a week looking for you nonstop. We didn't eat or sleep. We did nothing but look for you. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but we were worried about you."

After a few hours, Janine came in. She couldn't believe Peck had done this to the man she loved. And she couldn't believe that Peter, Ray, and Winston had actually almost killed Peck, even though she thought Peck deserved it as well. But she never knew the guys could be so murderous.

"Hey Egon." Janine said. She gently brushed back a lock of Egon's dark hair and brushed it behind his ear. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but we're all here for you. Who knew Peter, Ray, and Winston, especially Ray and Winston, could be so murderous and aggressive? But I guess they were just hurt and angry. I was too."

Janine then leaned down and kissed Egon on the cheek. After sitting with him for a few hours, Peter had finally mustered enough courage and walked in. Janine got up and left. It was hard for Peter to see his best friend like this.

"Hey Egon." Peter said, his voice sounding a little shaky. "The guys said I'd come by and I did. I know you probably can't hear me right now. And don't worry, Peck's in jail right now, and that's where he's gonna stay."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Peter poured out his heart.

"Egon, I'm so sorry! It's my fault you got abducted. If I hadn't set that prank of said that hurtful comment, you wouldn't have been in this mess. I'm the one who should've been abducted and beaten, but I'm not. You're paying for my immaturity when it should be me. If you don't make it, I'll never forgive myself! Why can't I grow up?!"

"Peter, you don't need to be so hard on yourself." Ray said as he walked in with Winston behind him. "Egon doesn't blame you. We don't either."

Peter sniffled a little. "I don't wan to be alone."

"You're not." Winston said.

After a while, Peter was alone with Egon some more. Then it was time to go. Peter stood up and pressed his forehead against Egon's.

"I will never say goodbye, and I don't know if I will forgive myself. But know this: you're my brother and I love you." Peter said.

A tear then rolled down his face.

"Please don't die. I need you..."

To be continued...


	9. Brothers Forever

Almost a week later, Egon was still in a coma. The guys were getting worried since Egon was still unconscious. They took turns sitting with Egon even though Peter still had trouble because he still felt guilty. Janine, Kylie, Jenny, and Mel took care of the calls so the guys could stay with Egon. It was evident the guys weren't leaving his side.

On Thursday, Peck went on trial for abducting and beating Egon. When Peck was escorted into the courtroom and saw Peter, Ray, and Winston stare at him in a murderous way, he got a little scared, not wanting to feel their wrath again. A few times during the trial, Peck insulted Egon and the guys got so mad, they jumped up and charged at Peck, but the officers had to hold them back. After a few hours, Peck was found guilty and was sentenced to 25 years in prison. The guys were happy, and as Peck was taken out of the courtroom, the guys smirked evilly at him.

They then went back to the hospital where Janine was sitting with Egon, who still wasn't awake yet. But thankfully, Egon had been taken off the ventilator and was breathing on his own. But he still needed some extra oxygen, so he was put on a nasal tube. The poison had been flushed from his system and was still on medication to make sure his heart and lungs wouldn't get infected.

"How's he doing?" Winston asked.

"About the same." Janine replied as she held Egon's hand.

"Well, the good news is is that Peck was found guilty and is in jail." said Ray.

"Oh thank God." Janine said with relief. "Who's gonna be the head of PCOC now?"

"We don't know." Peter replied, "That'll be up to the mayor."

"...Peter?" a weak, hoarse voice said quietly.

Peter's eyes widened as he looked at Egon. "Spengs, did you...say something?"

"Egon, are you awake?" Ray asked with wide hopeful eyes.

Peter then held on to Egon's hand and said, "Egon, if you can hear me, hold out your hand."

Egon slowly wrapped his fingers around Peter's.

"You're awake!" Winston exclaimed.

"Stop..." Egon stammered, "I...have a...headache."

"Oh, sorry." Winston said as he lowered his voice. "We're just happy that you're finally awake."

"How...long was I out for?" Egon asked.

"Almost a week now. 6 days to be exact." Ray replied.

"Hey, can you open your eyes for us?" Janine asked.

Egon slowly open his heavy eyelids. His eyes were still a little glazed over and pale, but the unfocused look was gone.

"We're glad you're ok." Janine said. She then kissed Egon on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

Peter hung his head and said, "Egon, it was my fault you got abducted. If I hadn't set that prank or said that hurtful comment, you would have been in this mess. I'm sorry."

"No Peter, it wasn't your fault I got kidnapped." Egon said, while trying to sit up, but his movements were limited, "Peck was probably planning to kidnap me. I knew you cared about me cause when Peck shot me and you comforted me, I knew you cared about me. And I would do the same for you if I was in your situation. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I forgive you for the comment."

"Thanks Egon." Peter said with a smile. "I feel a hell of a lot better now."

"And I'm proud to call you my brother." Egon said while smiling lightly.

"Me too." Peter said as he hugged his best friend. "And speaking of Peck, you don't have to worry about him."

"Let me guess, he got thrown in jail." Egon said with a sly smile.

"You guessed it." Winston said.

* * *

A week later, Egon was released from the hospital. He did have strict guidelines, such as resting, even though Egon didn't like to rest sometimes and was pretty active. He also have to take a medication for pain and another one to help flush the remains of the poison out of his systems, but his heart was beating normally and strong and he had no trouble breathing. But he also had to have a set of crutches until his legs were strong enough.

"How ya feeling?" Peter asked one evening as he walked into the bedroom after getting back from a bust.

"A little better." Egon replied as he closed the book he was reading.

"Ok, can I tell you what you missed?" asked Peter.

"Sure." Egon said.

"Well, during that week, Winston, Ray, and I went looking for. I mean, we did eat, sleep, shower, change clothes, or anything. We did nothing but look for you."

"Really?" Egon asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Jenny had to persuade us in order to get us to rest." Ray said as he walked in.

"We didn't want to, but we figured it wouldn't do you any good if we died while looking for you." Winston said.

"Yeah, and we almost killed Peck." Ray said.

"What?" Egon asked with a shocked look.

"Yeah, we were just so angry at how he hurt you, we decided to take revenge. We almost shot him with the proton pack." Peter said.

"That's not like you guys." Egon remarked.

"We know, but we were full of hurt and rage, we just thought that Peck deserved to die. We still think he does." said Winston.

"Yeah, but Janine stopped us. We're kinda glad she did cause killing Peck would make us no better than him." Peter said.

"Well good. Cause even though I don't like Peck, killing him wouldn't make us look like heroes." Egon said.

"Yeah, but I have an idea." Ray said, "How about we order pizza? I'm starving."

"Me too." Winston said.

"I'm ok." Egon said.

"No Egon. Peck had you locked up for a week, and you didn't eat. You need to eat something. You're looking a little lankier than usual." Peter said. Since Egon had lost some weight, a couple of his ribs could be seen.

"Ok, ok." Egon said giving in, "Whatever y'all say."

"Good." Peter said as he walked out of the room. "Cause I'm starving as well!"

The End.


End file.
